Dark Places : Unseen Stories
by Drenwen
Summary: Et si l'on s'arrêtait, le temps d'un instant ? Prenons un moment pour raconter l'histoire de ceux qui gravitent dans l'orbite des Mikaelson, cachés par leur ombre plus grande que jamais, pour conter la vie de ceux que l'on a cruellement oublié mais sans qui rien ne serait. Pour la première fois, les invisibles ont droit à la parole. Osez venir découvrir leurs histoires.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nameless**

" _Holy Father in Darkness_

 _Blessed be Thy name_

 _Thy kingdom came_

 _The rise of Thy reign."_

(Eluveitie- _The Nameless_ )

Toute histoire a un début. Celle du clan Swanson commence alors que toute une colonie de viking abandonne les terres glacées et ravagées par la peste de l'Islande, pour un nouveau continent plein de promesses. Uria est à bord de ce navire qui les emmène, elle et tous les survivants de son village, loin à l'ouest. Ses longs cheveux roux sont soulevés par la brise glaciale, la faisant frissonner. La jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans resserre l'épais col en fourrure autour de son cou. Esther est un peu plus loin, elle rassure ses fils Finn et Elijah que les soubresauts du bateau inquiétaient. Elle est aussi inquiète, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Depuis son mariage avec Mikael, la jeune femme n'a plus pratiqué la magie. Cette dernière n'en ressent pas le besoin, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de ressentir le pouvoir des autres sorcières. Et cette fille est puissante, très, trop puissante.

Uria n'est pas née ainsi. Venue au monde sans pouvoir, elle a reçu sa magie des mains de Loki lui-même. Un pouvoir dépendant de la volonté, aussi puissant que cette dernière, mais instable comme on l'attend de tout élément venant du Chaos primordial. On nommera plus tard, bien plus tard, cette magie Expression. Cette dernière sera entourée d'une sombre réputation, de même que ses utilisateurs comme les descendants d'Uria. Le monde entier les connait pour leur intense désir de pouvoir, leur soif de sang et leur caractère emporté.

 _Comme si Loki avait laissé sa marque sur eux._

Pour tout comprendre, il fallait remonter aux origines de la jeune femme. Uria était la fille d'un paysan et d'une prêtresse du Dieu du Chaos, qui adorait son dieu dans le plus grand secret. Sa mère, Anja, passait pour une simple guérisseuse aux yeux du monde. Mais tous les pouvoirs qu'on lui prêtait, étaient un don de Loki en remerciement pour les sacrifices qu'elle lui faisait. Pas de sang de vierge, pas d'animaux comme pour d'autres Dieux du Panthéon nordique, mais des objets précieux auxquels elle tenait ou auxquels ses malades tenaient. Ces petites choses représentaient le changement désiré par les concernés dans leurs vies. Après, la prière était ce qui faisait tout.

Uria s'était vue initiée très tôt aux coutumes entourant le culte de Loki, participant aux rituels aux côtés de sa mère. Les deux femmes les pratiquaient à la nuit tombée, lorsque leur mari et père dormait profondément. Ayant été élevé dans le mépris de ce dieu qui n'en était même pas un à part entière, il n'aurait pas accepté que les femmes de sa famille se livrent à pareille cérémonie. Cela avait profondément modifié la vision du monde de la petite fille. Le Père de Toute Chose, Odin, n'était pas celui que l'on devait craindre le plus d'après elle. Loptr était mille fois pire. Formulez mal votre requête, montrez-vous impoli ou trahissez vos engagements envers lui, et son courroux s'abattra sur vous. Soyez lui fidèles et votre loyauté sera récompensée. Uria se souvenait encore de la grimace sévère de sa mère, ses sourcils roux froncés alors qu'elle lui énonçait ces grands principes. Et elle avait vu de ses yeux à l'âge de onze ans que la fidélité à Loki valait bien mieux que de le trahir. Des hommes singeant le culte de ce dernier, à boire plus que de raison soi-disant à la gloire du dieu, étaient morts en un instant leurs verres encore à la main. Comme si on avait voulu punir cette honteuse parodie de cérémonie. Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille avait vu sa mère dont les mains se voyaient lentement paralysées par un mal inconnu, en retrouver l'usage du jour au lendemain. Anja, en larmes, lui avait dit que le Saint Loptr récompensait sa dévotion. Dès lors, Uria consacra sa vie à la satisfaction de son Dieu. Uria lui sacrifiait autant que possible, priait et remerciait le Dieu chaque jour. Elle remerciait pour les bonnes récoltes de son père, pour la guérison de sa mère, pour les bonnes ventes de la laine et du blé au marché. Une dévotion pleine entière, accomplie sans l'attente d'une quelconque récompense, faite à la lueur de la lune qui semblait parfois de feu lorsque les aurores boréales apparaissaient dans le ciel.

La jeune femme n'attendait pas de récompense venant de Loki. Cela poussa ce dernier à lui apparaitre, un soir glacial d'hiver. Dans un demi-sommeil, Uria avait vu cet homme blond aux grands yeux d'or penché sur elle. Si cette dernière avait cru à un rêve au départ, la rousse s'était relevée d'un bond en lui demandant qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici. Et l'homme, avait ri, ri si fort qu'elle avait craint de réveiller le village entier. Son hilarité passée, il se présenta comme Loki. Il était descendu sur Terre rencontrer la plus fidèle de ses servantes, la récompenser pour sa foi en lui. Uria observait le jeune impudent, sans rien dire. Ce dernier était curieux de la manière dont la rouquine allait réagir. Uria rétorqua, les yeux noirs de colère : « Comment oses-tu te présenter sous le nom de Loki, devant moi ? Mon Dieu ne mérite pas de voir son nom sortir de ton horrible bouche, encore moins que tu salisses son vénérable nom en te l'appropriant comme tien.

\- Je vais passer sur les horreurs que tu as utilisé pour me qualifier, mon enfant… » susurra Loptr en apparaissant un bref instant dans toute sa gloire

Uria tomba aussitôt à genoux, son visage baissé vers le sol en signe de soumission, avant de se relever à la demande de Loki. Ce dernier l'observa. Si jeune, si belle, mais plus si innocente. Pas avec cette lueur hantée dans les yeux. Ses épaules étaient voutées, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur son petit corps. Le Chaos se mit à sa hauteur et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Doucement, presque tendrement, il lui demanda de révéler son secret. Uria cligna des paupières, l'air hébétée, avant qu'un flot de paroles ne franchisse ses lèvres. La jeune femme raconta les violences des enfants du village envers elle et comment cette animosité, sortie de nulle part au demeurant, avait été trop loin pour être pardonnée. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle n'honorait pas le Père à leurs côtés, la pensaient complètement folle de tourner ainsi le dos à Odin. En larmes, la rouquine confessa avoir été violée par les deux fils du forgeron qui voulaient chasser le mal en elle, la rendre normale _._ Les yeux d'or de Loptr flamboyèrent de colère, les murs de la demeure commencèrent à trembler.

 _Il savait quel cadeau lui offrir._

Le fils de Laufey allait lui donner le moyen de détruire ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir et ceux qui la feraient souffrir. Loki s'entailla le doigt jusqu'au sang, puis traça une rune sur le front pâle d'Uria. Cette marque rouge brilla un court instant, avant de s'effacer une seconde plus tard. Il s'adressa ensuite à elle : « Je t'offre ce soir un peu de ma magie, en remerciement pour ta fidélité envers moi. Qu'importe ce que ton cœur désire, que tes volontés soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elle pourra te l'offrir.

\- Je ne peux l'accepter...

\- Si au contraire, mon enfant. Acceptes le don que je te fais. Embrasses le jusque dans ta chair. Il se transmettra à tes descendants, quand ton heure sera venue. Mais prends garde à ce qu'il ne se retourne pas contre toi… »

Uria hocha la tête, les yeux larmoyants de bonheur. C'était un grand honneur que lui faisait Loki. Elle était déterminée à ce qu'elle mais aussi sa lignée continue d'honorer le Dieu, en remerciement pour ce don qui leur était fait. La jeune femme le lui promit avant que Loptr ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon doré. Uria s'installa sur sa couche cette nuit-là, le cœur en fête de pouvoir détruire ceux qui l'avaient détruite. Et son courroux déferla sur les deux malheureux à la lueur de la lune la nuit suivante, leur sang vint apaiser les cicatrices encore purulentes de leur acte. Après cet épisode, elle tint promesse en continuant ses offrandes et prières au Chaos. En réponse, son pouvoir ne fit que grandir jusqu'à cette nuit dans le bateau mais aussi après. Son nom se faisait entendre au-delà des frontières. On venait de partout pour recevoir protection de sa part ainsi que son enseignement, la poussant à fonder ce groupe que l'on connaissait sous le nom de _Red Moon_.

La vie d'Uria représenta une ère de paix pour les sorcières, malgré les conflits entre leur communauté et celle des loups garous. Son organisation maintenait la paix entre les différents groupes. On y honorait Loki à la lueur des flambeaux, on le remerciait pour ce don de magie. Mais lorsque la sorcière rousse partit pour son éternel sommeil, le culte de Loki qui lui était si cher mourut avec elle. Et le chaos comme la haine se répandirent parmi les enfants d'Uria, tel un poison. Ils devinrent assoiffés de pouvoir, de reconnaissance et ne reculaient devant rien pour accomplir leurs sombres desseins y compris à sacrifier des vies innocentes.

Et depuis lors, Loki observe le monde se noircir. Pas à pas, il devient à son image. Chaotique, désespéré et terriblement tâché de sang. Le fils de Laufey sourit. N'en déplaises à Odin, ce monde est devenu _sien._

 _Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

 **Au préalable, merci à Zarbi, pyreneprincesse et sivu001 pour avoir placé cette histoire en suivi et à Leithi pour la mise en favori.**

 **On se retrouve ce soir pour un texte consacré à des personnages que les lecteurs de _Shattered Dawn_ reconnaitront en la personne de Sorci Tepes et Yoshino Whitlock. Ils sont seulement mentionnés pour le moment dans _Dark Places_ mais chacun aura son utilité en temps voulu. Ils sont différents de SD, c'est pas le même univers donc je voulais les changer un peu tout en faisant un clin d'œil à ma fiction ^^ Ce texte ne sert pas qu'à vous les présenter mais aussi à expliciter un peu les liens entre Fiona et Klaus ainsi que Jasper et Bella (ça va avancer entre eux vous inquiétez pas... ;) )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Morning after Dark**

" _Am I the one and only? 'Cause you're the only one_

 _It felt so long and lonely, waiting for you to come."_

(Timbaland- _Morning after Dark_ )

Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes aiment croire, un vampire garde son âme même par-delà la mort et sa transformation en immortel. A l'image des humains, une âme sœur les attend quelque part dans le monde pour partager leur non vie éternelle. Comme les mortels, ils peuvent la trouver ou ne pas la trouver. Le fait est qu'elle existe, la difficulté est simplement de la trouver. Mais quand elle nous appelle, résister est impossible.

Klaus Mikaelson en avait fait l'expérience, attiré comme un aimant par les yeux verts de Fiona Swanson et incapable de s'en détacher. L'un et l'autre étaient comme un papillon de nuit et la lumière, irrémédiablement attirés. Après lui, Jasper Whitlock s'était laissé engloutir par le charme tout animal d'Isabella Swanson. Marqué jusque dans ses tripes par cette louve en colère, qui n'était au final qu'un animal blessé qu'on avait injustement séparé de sa meute. Mais avant eux, d'autres ont fait l'expérience de rencontrer leur âme sœur.

Sorci Tepes avait été engendré par Vladimir, seigneur de Transylvanie et roi du peuple Sang Froid, au beau milieu de l'hiver glacial des Carpates. Le vampire se souvenait de son sang, si rouge sur la neige immaculée, alors que son géniteur aspirait la vie hors de lui. Il se souvenait aussi de la brûlure du venin, de sa courte vie qui avait défilé devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse espérer la rattraper. Ces derniers instants étaient les seuls souvenirs de sa vie de mortel, il les chérissait. Du moins les premiers temps, comme tous les jeunes vampires de sa connaissance. Sorci ne regrettait pas son existence d'immortel, au contraire il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Sa force, sa vitesse, sa capacité à guérir en quelques secondes, tout cela était une bénédiction. Le Destin l'avait en plus doté d'une habilité rare, celle de s'approprier les dons des autres Sang Froids. En effet, Sorci était capable de copier un nombre infini de pouvoirs, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Il se les appropriait ensuite durant un certain laps de temps, se rendant presque invincible selon les dons en sa possession.

Pendant un temps, juste après que son empire ne s'effondre, Vladimir avait pensé que la seule force de son « fils » pourrait vaincre les Volturi. _Idiot._ Stefan, son frère, l'en avait dissuadé très vite. Aro rassemblait autour de lui une véritable armée, avec des individus tous dotés de dons plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Sorci, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pourrait vaincre autant de vampires à la fois. Stefan s'était rapidement fait une raison quant à la perte de leur trône, bien que cette dernière le laissa aigri, pas Vladimir. Deux siècles passèrent sans que le blond ne cesse de ruminer la perte de son pouvoir, d'échafauder des plans absurdes pour renverser les Volturi. Alors le fils prodigue était parti de ce château glacial qui l'avait vu renaitre en immortel, explorant de nouveaux horizons.

Sorci avait fait le tour du monde, deux fois. Le monde s'était doucement modernisé sous ses yeux. Le Sang Froid avait rencontré les lointains cousins de sa race, les vampires classiques. Ces derniers ne brillaient pas à la lumière du soleil, étaient bien plus rapides et forts qu'eux à mesure que leur âge augmentait, mais pouvaient plus facilement mourir. Sorci s'était fait des amis parmi eux, telle Sage un vampire âgé de neuf cent ans cherchant désespérément son amant Finn, ou dans une moindre mesure Katherine Pierce. Il s'était perdu dans la jungle asiatique, avait nagé près de la barrière de corail en Australie avant même que Bougainville ne croise la route du récif et avait marché auprès des peuples indigènes en Afrique. Mais malgré cela, malgré cette vie de rêve, Sorci n'était pas heureux. _Il était seul, désespérément seul_.

Cette solitude, le Sang Froid chercha à la combler dans les bras de femmes dont le temps avait effacé le visage. Cela n'eut jamais l'effet escompté, que ses amantes soient vampires, humaines ou même loups garous. Elles n'arrivaient jamais à remplir ce vide en lui. Il avait un temps pensé retourner auprès de Vladimir et Stefan, avant de renoncer. Les rumeurs disaient que leurs ressentiments envers les Volturi ne s'étaient pas calmés, loin de là. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sorci détestait plus encore que sa solitude, c'était la vendetta de son clan envers les Rois. Lui ne voulait pas du pouvoir, ne voulait pas combattre. Il désirait être heureux. Et puis un jour de décembre, alors que Sorci paraissait sous le soleil du Brésil et qu'il n'espérait plus rien, ce dernier se sentit attiré de manière irrépressible par le nord du continent américain. Un lien invisible semblait l'entrainer dans cette direction, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Katherine, avec laquelle il était en vacances, l'encouragea à y aller. C'est peut-être ton âme sœur qui t'attend là-bas, lui avait dit la petite brune avec un sourire malicieux. A ce moment-là, Sorci s'était moqué d'elle. Il ne croyait pas en ces conneries d'âme sœur, comme il disait.

Il avait eu tôt fait de changer d'avis. Parce qu'au cœur du nord canadien, sous une avalanche de neige commune en cette période de l'année, c'est là qu'il rencontra son âme sœur. _Yoshino Whitlock._ Elle devait faire à peine un mètre cinquante, si petite à côté du géant blond qui l'accompagnait. Ses longs cheveux ébène voletaient autour d'elle, parsemés de taches blanches à mesure que la neige les recouvrait. L'odeur de la jeune femme et le sentiment de plénitude qui étreignait son estomac ne le trompait pas. _Cette fille était son âme sœur, sa compagne._ Ses yeux rouges se vrillèrent aux siens, pour les lâcher uniquement quand le grand blond la poussa derrière lui et demanda d'un ton sec qu'il décline son identité. Sorci s'exécuta, puis lui retourna la question. L'homme se présenta comme étant Jasper Whitlock, le frère de Yoshino ici présente. Sorci déglutit avec difficulté. Parmi tous les vampires au monde, il fallait que sa compagne ait un lien avec le Major Whitlock.

Le roumain inventa une histoire pour justifier sa présence ici, expliqua qu'il était perdu et ne savait pas où aller. Yoshino lui proposa tout de suite d'attendre chez eux que la neige cesse de tomber, son frère désapprobateur fronçant les sourcils en arrière-plan. Contrairement à ce que le roumain avait pensé au départ, le redoutable Sang Froid n'avait pas cherché à avoir sa tête pendant son séjour chez eux. Il l'avait accueilli avec gentillesse, malgré son mensonge, lui expliqua après coup qu'en tant qu'empathe, il avait ressenti le lien entre lui et sa sœur. Et se mettre entre deux âmes sœurs était un crime passible de mort, dans leur monde.

Rapidement, on ne puit plus le séparer de Yoshino et ce avant même qu'ils n'évoquent leur lien. Sorci la suivait comme son ombre, angoissée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver. Jasper observait ce spectacle avec beaucoup d'amusement, se demandant quand est-ce que l'un ou l'autre se déciderait à se déclarer. De manière étonnante au vu de sa timidité et sa retenue toute asiatique, ce fut Yoshino qui fit le premier pas. Elle l'attrapa par le cou de toute la force de ses petits bras et l'embrassa avec une énergie qui frisait le désespoir. Et Sorci, en refermant ses bras autour d'elle, songea.

 _Je ne laisserais personne l'arracher à moi._

Dans cette étreinte, Sorci ressentit par tous les pores de sa peau qu'elle était faite pour lui. Aussi douce qu'il était amer, aussi discrète qu'il était exubérant, mais surtout aussi endommagée qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Toute cette solitude, toute errance, valaient peut-être le coup au final. Sa parfaite moitié, son tout, la seule et unique personne capable de le rendre vraiment heureux l'avait après tout attendu au bout du chemin. Comme le dit le dicton, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

 _Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ce soir, pour ce troisième numéro des _Unseen Stories_ , vous avez rendez vous avec un de mes personnages préférés j'ai nommé Daniel Atlas. Une réflexion autour de cette double identité qu'il se traine, à la fois chasseur et fils de sorcière, et qui pèse sur lui. Cela nous donne un court dialogue entre ces deux parties de lui, doublé d'un exercice de style pour l'auteur que je suis ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Les 16 Vérités**

 _« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Une balle dit toujours la vérité._

 _Elle ne ment jamais. »_

(Sinik & Médine- _Les 16 vérités_ )

Daniel Atlas observe son reflet dans le miroir.

Le verdict est sans appel. Un mensonge ambulant, voilà ce que t'es mec. Faux nom, faux papiers assortis, une jolie histoire montée de toutes pièces à servir aux autres chasseurs et aux curieux. Il serait beau, le petit génie de la chasse, si ce beau monde savait qui tu étais vraiment. S'ils savaient que tu es la progéniture d'une sorcière.

S'ils savaient que tu es la progéniture d'Anya Swanson.

Héritière unique du célèbre _coven_ depuis que sa sœur Amara est partie frayer avec un loup garou et avait mis au monde deux ravissantes petites hybrides, promettant d'être une chef de clan au moins aussi terrible que ne l'était sa propre mère. Les enfants du cygne sont ainsi, de génération en génération, de père en fils, de mère en fille. Nés du Chaos, le sang dans leurs veines est aussi sombre que leurs âmes corrompues par la soif de pouvoir. Ils sont à tout pour avoir un nom, pour qu'on les craigne partout où ils passent. Ils trahissent, tuent jusqu'aux membres de leur famille les plus proches pour atteindre ce but, comme cette femme Morgause qui tua son frère pour s'approprier sa magie.

 _Mensonges._ Ils ne vivent qu'au prisme de leurs tromperies, c'est leur unique moyen de survivre. Tu te penses, te rêves meilleur qu'eux mais en quoi t'es différent _Danny_ ? **Je suis meilleur qu'eux ! Je sauve des gens de créatures comme eux au lieu de détruire des vies !** Mais t'as besoin de te voiler la face pour ça, Daniel ? Parce qu'aussi fort que tu vas te mentir, enfouir la vérité en toi, chercher à la briser, elle ne va pas disparaître pour autant. T'auras juste sept ans de malheur en plus. T'es un Swanson, reconnais le frère. Un enfant du Chaos, fils d'un monstre appelé à en devenir un lui aussi.

 **Faux.**

 **Complètement faux, même. Je ne serais pas un monstre, je ne suis pas comme eux, pas comme elle. Parce que j'ai pas cette magie en moi, parce que je ne suis pas un sorcier, parce que je suis un chasseur. C'est la seule vérité qui vaille, me concernant. J'ai renié mon ascendance et mon nom, pour une raison.**

 **Les balles que j'ai dans mon arme, elles, ne mentiront jamais.**

 _Fin._


End file.
